homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102015-Impropriety
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 18:23 -- AT: Hey. AT: Aaisha. AT: oh youre awake AT: hello AT: wat AT: Orr AT: Shoulld I not calll you that AT: Is that imprroperr AT: no thats fine AT: but u have some explaining 2 do really quick becuase what the FUCK lorrea AT: So do you. AT: im srry im not the one that went 2 fite the courier alone AT: At lleast I didn't trry to asserrt AUTHORRITY overr the one perrson whos trrying to hellp us AT: What werre you thinking AT: What's HAPPENED? AT: Does someone saving my llife make them somehow SUBSERRVIANT? AT: Do you think that you're allrready emprress AT: Emprress of WHAT AT: Everrything's dying AT: well i might as well be if the empress is going to die anyways and she left out vital information AT: i found that out fucking last night lorrea AT: What does being emprress even MEAN AT: i thought this game was to save the world AT: Yeah I found out a few hourrs beforre I decided to paint the forrest a prretty jade grreen. AT: Aaisha. AT: it well AT: wat AT: I get being mad at herr. AT: I get that. AT: But forr the time being we sorrt of NEED herr. AT: And I don't carre how ROYALL you're feelling, that doesn't give you lleave to chase of someone that we ALLL need. AT: uuGGH AT: You know you're morre than just a tyrrian AT: as far as im aware after we have the guide we DONT need her AT: i dont rlyl care for someone whos trying to force fucking ships on us AT: But we shoulldn't abandon herr. AT: She saved my llife. AT: am i tho? im p sure im just atyrian AT: No. AT: If you werre just some tyrrian we woulldn't be herre, tallking llike this AT: This is happening because I KNOW yourre morre than just some reddish purrplly bllood with some golld shit. AT: And if therre's onlly twellve of us, I don't know if we need an emprress AT: We need a frriend AT: An ALLLY AT: Not a royall fucking condescension. AT: im srry. i just. thats all ive been taught 2 do and all that was really ever expected of me AT: your the first AT: to really say that that im more than my caste AT: and i was already angry at libby i guess AT: because if were treating her like a search engine or w/e shes treating us like dolls to be paired up AT: and i dont want to be someone's plaything AT: ever AT: I underrstand that. AT: But at the moment, she's kind of the most hellp that we have. AT: ... And whille she's AT: Done some reallly sketchy things. AT: I don't think she's bad. AT: mm :/ AT: Pllease. AT: You don't have to deall with herr ships. AT: They don't have to be things. AT: But don't take out otherr things on herr. AT: Carra says hey, she guesses. AT: She saved my llife, and I'm prretty surre she's done herr parrt to trry to save yourrs. AT: mmmM AT: hey cara AT: and as far as i can see her ships are starting to be things AT: i think she sent a lot of flushed things to cara about me and her AT: Maybe it's to do with herr wholle thing seeing rellationships. AT: there are pictures i guess AT: and i sent a <3 and im. idk. feelin a pale i guess AT: ugh yea but she doesnt AT: you dont interfer with that stuff AT: liek this AT: i can almost promise her relationship with serios would be better right now if she justed handt AT: slammed into him with it AT: Yes. AT: I'm going to trry to hellp fix that, too. AT: i would rather you didnt its not your problem and not your job AT: its her problem AT: and her job to fix AT: She saved my llife AT: i dont care stop pestering serios to talk to her AT: The LLEAST I can do is hellp herr figurre out how to be happy. AT: hes already writing her a fucking flushed letter AT: yea itthen talk to her about AT: it AT: have her approach serios HERSELF AT: and be friends AT: you kno what ill talk 2 her about it :/ AT: No AT: She won't tallk to you AT: oh too bad im gonna send her messages anyway AT: I'm going to demand a prromise then. AT: what AT: Don't fight herr. AT: You don't have to AGRREE with herr. AT: But pllease, trry to handlle it as civillly as possiblle. AT: If you won't llet me. AT: i cant promise but i will do my best AT: I reallly don't think she is going to want to tallk to you AT: You kind of royallly fucked that up. AT: why because i got angry? because we all kinda got angry?? AT: ohshit trolls have feelings guess its time to wall up away frome veryone AT: :| AT: i mean i guess AT: thatas a little hypocritical AT: but AT: LLeave the angerr behind forr the time being AT: Any good emprress has to know when to pllay nice, right? AT: i mean AT: not really AT: because empresses AT: for alternia well wat they watn done gets done and no one questions it AT: or theyd get AT: culled AT: Welll it won't be llike that anymorre willl it AT: ... no AT: So IF you're going to trry to be emprress AT: If you want to reprresent ALLL of us AT: You've got a llot of worrk cut out forr you. AT: That's AT: Why I'm not surre that we need an emprress. Not if therre's onlly going to be llike twellve of us. AT: Maybe afterr we win. AT: yea okay um AT: well there was talk of rebuilding our society so AT: i guess uh then probably? but the for the game i can AT: just be aaisha AT: and u guys could help me AT: learn AT: stuff AT: ?? AT: i ugess AT: I think that's prrobablly forr the best. AT: We'lll alll be herre to hellp you. AT: okay AT: thanks lorrea AT: im srry i caused such a mess AT: I think LLibby may be morre llikelly to tallk to you if you prreface it with an apollogy AT: And honestlly this is alll kind of my faullt. AT: i mean that was the plan AT: and u r not entirely wrong :/ but whats done is done AT: dont let it eat you forever AT: nd dont do it again AT: w/ ur hero shit AT: I am AT: Reallly hungrry AT: Sorrry AT: im squinting at the screen thats fine but like AT: dont avoid the dont do it again if u r AT: like AT: SQUINTING AT: If I'm going to do something stupid AT: Then I'm going to do something stupid and be PRREPARRED. AT: And allso prrobablly not do it allone. AT: good i can accept this AT: oh AT: I'm not drragging Nyarrlla allong he's uselless. AT: i hear u have some beef w/ the witch AT: i havent known him long enough fi u say so AT: He's watching my scrreen. AT: I think he wants to be surre that I'm not interrrogating you about him. AT: wtf y woudl i AT: So AT: How about that. AT: ????/ AT: man okay AT: but i need deets on ramira all i have r stories and shes taking on merrow with me AT: She's absollutelly insane. AT: What sorrts of detaills? AT: like combat wise AT: can i count on her how does she fite AT: i dont want 2 push her to try practicing teamwork think that would hit a wall real quick AT: so ill work around AT: Thus farr, besides the trrolll that nearrlly killled me AT: She's prrobablly the most competent perrson that I've fought. AT: She uses a hallberrd mostlly. AT: Get it moving fast, and it's heavy. AT: She WILLL trry to killl you. AT: i will deal w/ her coming after me after we kill the two fish bitches AT: shes been practicing underwater so hoping shes good against merrow AT: Just keep yourr distances and DON'T turrn yourr back. AT: I don't know how effective she'lll be underrwaterr. AT: I hallf want herr to drrown, but apparrentlly she's not supposed to die. AT: i feel that and idk i think shes uh AT: kinda cool? i guess um AT: anyways AT: shed be good to have around if she could just AT: not kill anyone AT: AT: I don't know. AT: That is kind of AT: Alll that she is. AT: just nuts? AT: Yes. AT: i mean she doesnt AT: care for her lusus so AT: i rlly almost feel like her constant threatening is a joke AT: or seomthing AT: If I hadn't nearrlly fought herr to the death twice I woulld bellieve that. AT: Carra wants to know how you're doing. AT: Brrb lliterrallly eating my phone AT: i AT: wat okay AT: um and i guess im okay AT: kinda just putting my hive in order AT: Nyarrlla woulldn't llet me eat my phone AT: y r u eating ur phone AT: Because being injected with LLibby's bllood makes me incrrediblly hungrry forr basicallly everrything AT: oh wtf AT: like dont eat it AT: unless youeve backed up AT: all ur contacts and shit and can afford a new one AT: then go for it AT: but no okay thats1s bd wqd1ont AT: I have no idea what that means AT: Arre you okay AT: uh sorry AT: eel AT: yea AT: Oh. AT: but no eating ur phone would not work v well dont AT: It wasn't entirrelly serrios. AT: I mean serrious. AT: wow dont do that w/ serios just like yea AT: but good AT: PSA I have decided that Serrios woulld llook betterr with onlly one lleg, I am going to gnaw off the otherr one with my superr sharrp jadebllood teeth AT: Chomp chomp. AT: no dont D: wait is he there??? AT: Yes. AT: man suddenly feeling left out of this party dang AT: He's standing therre impassivelly. I think finding out that the worrlld is ending kind of AT: Hit him reallly harrd. AT: i mran 2 me he seems impassive half the time but yea AT: time is short to wrap things up AT: tie up loose ends and all that AT: Yeah. AT: well i better go i guess AT: Oh AT: Allrright. AT: got some stuff to do and then gotta hunt down merrow AT: ... Don't be me. AT: i. i wont AT: ill be with ramira AT: This is not reassurring AT: yea but she has 2 other tyrians to take care of first doesnt she? AT: so AT: Just make surre that you AT: take carra yourrsellf. AT: r u just using everyones names today? AT: yea i will AT: ttyl lorrea im glad your okay AT: I'lll sea you llaterr. -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:47 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea